roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Margarete
Margarete Hecate, is an eighteen year old female Mage who was born into the Great Nation of Gula to two unnamed human parents. Being one of the rare few in the world to possess an OGene, Margarete is a Joker, and due to unknown circumstances, is a Crystal Dragon Slayer. An orphan, Margarete, is currently somewhat undercover after her murder of some criminals in Avaritia who blackmailed her into taking up a position in their nightclubs under the name Krystal. Ridding herself of the influence, Gretel still has bad memories and rumours associated with her name and position. Personality Background Hansel and Gretel For as long as Margarete could remember, she and her older brother Hans roughed it alone in life, with no mother or father to protect them or guide them through the harsh world around them. Living and getting by through activities less than morally outstanding in the world around them, such as theft and sabotage, Margarete and Hansel proved to be two of the youngest and most skilled human thieves within Gula. Taking special routes through the alleyways and dirtiest portions of the city, while ensuring that they made sure to avoid the territory of Ghouls, Margarete and her brother were almost never seen in public, and whenever they were, they made sure to not be seen shortly after. For unexplained circumstances, Hansel was always faster than the others around him, escaping and disappearing through some of the strangest of situations, and saving her life. Quite frankly, to the young six year old girl, Hansel as she called him was more than just her brother. He was her father figure, her mentor, and finally, her hero. She was never quite sure how he did it, but whenever she was near her brother, she just..felt safe. She couldn't quite explain it, but she greatly loved her brother above anything else in the world. At the very end of Gula, a few kilometres away from exactly where the Blood Breed territory lay, Margarete and Hans had found an abandoned safehouse and made it effectively their home after patrolling the area to ensure no-one came this close. While the two often found themselves sleeping in shifts during the night in the rare occassion that someone decided to investigate, it had already been two years, they were sure they were fine enough. Hansel was quite intelligent, so intelligent in fact, that he had recreated the pheromones that vampires produce to distinguish their species from the others living in Gula. It wasn't done through conventional methods of course, but the books in the house were quite strange. Almost as if people were here before her. While suspicious smelling, this proved to be a powerful diversionary tactic and a good means of concelaing their presences. With a roof over their head, the Hecate siblings seemed to be doing quite well for orphaned humans in the nation with the deepest supernatural presence. However, all this would change on the 5th of May, Margarete's birthday. She was just becoming a seven year old girl, when there was a strange creaking sound coming from the wooden safehouse. As the young girl began blowing out the salvaged candles placed in a stolen, pre-baked cake, quite extravagantly made if she was allowed to say such a thing, Margarete watched as her big brother told her to stay back, taking up the role as "Man of the House". To Hansel's surprise, a very beautiful maiden, with long flowing hair the colour of polished gold stood before him within the building. Caught off guard even despite the relative age difference, after the initial hestitation the boy wasted the least amount of time humanly possible to pull out a shotgun, and aimed it directly at the women, demanding that she explained herself. Introducing herself as Rosina Leckermaul, the woman claimed to be a human traveller looking for a place to get away from others, and that she was on their side, but Hansel showed her out. Margarete still had no idea what was going on, and wondered why her older brother was taking so long to come back and cut the cake for her. Creeping down the stairs, Margarete came down to see that Hansel just stood there, with food on the floor next to him near the gun. The next week, Margarete became suddenly ill, and Hansel went off to the city by his lonesome to find medicine for his ailing sister. During the period of her affliction, Margarete would go through some of the books that her brother would usually read. Apart from a few story books, the young girl began to read studiously, getting into the habit of reading some of the most advanced of books. While Hansel seemed to be intelligent, Margarete began to believe that it was these books that granted him all of this knowledge. It was quite strange, however, as to why a random safehouse would have such beneficial books. Were people here before them? Regardless, Margarete enjoyed reading almost as much as she enjoyed the outdoor activities with her big brother. Her favourite topic? Why, crystals of course. Diamonds, and therefore crystals, were a girl's best friend, and technically, this book about crystals was probably the closest thing she had to a friend that was not also her family. The book was trustworthy, it's information was true, and honest, and she enjoyed learning. However, as she read, her condition slowly grew worse, and Hansel's attempts at identifying and finding a medicine for this particular condition was not going so well. Saddened, the young boy would complete the trudge back home to find Rosina on her way back to what appeared to be deeper into the city. Not too suspicious, Hansel explained the situation reluctantly and somewhat tearfully to the blonde woman after being asked what the problem was. He was visibly not fine, but at that time, the strangest thing happened. Rosina gave him some medicine, and told him immediately that this medicine would work, and even told him what was inside the medicine. Going off to give it to his sister after a brief thanks, Margarete was surprised when Hans came back with a small red bottle. Drinking it, Margarete had already begun to feel better than she wa before already. With the incredibly deep bond the two shared, Rosina's actions immediately began to gain Hansel's trust, due to helping his sister to get better. Powers and Abilities Magic and Magecraft Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic Jewel Magecraft Earth Magecraft Enchantment Reinforcement Nen Divination Hatsu Hero Light Crystallization Pirate Crystal Crystal no Mi Logia Maybe..nah